


What are you wearing?!

by dreamthievespart17



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I sincerely regret coming up with this idea, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rimming, RinHaru Week 2020, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, This is the filthiest thing I have ever created, my condolences and most genuine apology for having written this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Uhhhhh read the tags?Basically Rin wants to have sexci catboy times with Haru.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	What are you wearing?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Linda_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Linda_Rose/gifts).



> Day 6 of RinHaru Week
> 
> The theme is discoveries and I chose the red prompt - transformation - and the catboy AU. 
> 
> —
> 
> I never would have posted this if Linda hadn’t convinced me to finish writing it, so do be sure to thank them lmao 
> 
> Enjoy the cursed content

“Rin. _Rin_. What are you doing?” 

Looking at his boyfriend splayed out on their bed, Haru had never been so baffled or caught off guard. What was Rin wearing?

He was dressed in maroon underwear, lace thigh garters and knee high stockings, a lacy bra and, most notably, _cat ears_ and a _tail_. 

Rin made a sound that could have been interpreted something close to a purr, if Haru had been feeling generous, but rather than generous, he was mainly just feeling confused. Had Rin mentioned to him before that this was something he was going to do? Had Haru somehow accidentally hinted to him that he wanted Rin to dress up like a cat? 

Haru furrowed his brows and grew more unsure by the moment. 

“Haru!” 

Haru snapped out of his daze to find Rin sitting upright on the mattress, legs crossed and draping off of the side of the bed. 

“Haru,” Rin repeated. “I wanted to try something new. I didn’t tell you about it because I wanted to surprise you.” As he spoke, Rin trailed his hands all across his body; fingers brushing his bottom lip before sliding down and brushing his collarbone, then moving to gently caress his chest, other hand sliding up and down his thigh. “Do you like it?” Rin asked, batting his eyelashes in an obvious attempt at seduction. 

“Rin… Rin, I…” For once, Haru was at an absolute loss for words. The cat thing was strange and was making him feel moderately confused, but the rest of the outfit was certainly doing something for him. Dropping his gaze, he sensed Rin’s smirk as he slowly uncrossed and then spread his legs, putting on a show for the man standing in front of him. He slipped his hand from the outer area of his leg into his inner thigh, teasingly inching closer to the bulging maroon lace at his crotch. 

His hand stilled and Haru’s eyes snapped up, catching the gasp that flitted out of Rin’s lips and Haru stared, mesmerized, as he effortlessly slid two long fingers into his mouth, shoving them in to the last knuckle, making eye contact with Haru the whole time. 

“Sir,” Rin whispered once he’d pulled his spit-slick fingers from his mouth. “I’ve been a bad kitty, won’t you come and punish me?”

Haru found himself nodding before he process what he agreed to. 

“Wait-“ Haru was about to stop and ask what exactly he was supposed to do, when his breath caught in his throat as Rin turned over and exposed his backside to Haru’s roaming eyes. 

His ass was thick and muscular after years of swimming and his skin was smooth and unblemished. It looked like it was be soft to the touch and Haru wanted nothing more than to squeeze it. However, he was soon distracted by the… _thing_ coming out of Rin’s ass. It was definitely a tail. Haru wasn’t sure how he felt about that; he’d never been particularly interested in asking Rin to dress up as an animal for him, but if it made him happy then Haru would do his best to play along, especially when he looked so good in the lingerie. 

“Master,” Rin whined, rubbing his face onto the mattress and wiggling his butt in the air. “Punish me. I’ve been a bad, bad kitty.”

“Uh…” Haru started, then cleared his throat. He was supposed to get into character right? That’s how these things worked? “Yes. Yes you have. And I’m going to punish you for teasing me like that.”

“Yes, master,” Rin breathed. “Spank me.”

“Yes.” Haru agreed. “I will.” He wanted to get his hands on Rin’s ass any way that he could, so he was willing to go along with Rin’s fantasy, trying his best to get into the same mindset. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down, roughly dragging Rin’s hips over his legs so that his ass was in his lap. 

“Haruuuuu.” Rin whined impatiently. 

Haru gripped the soft flesh of his bottom and smacked it suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the maroon-haired man. 

“Harder, master!” Rin begged. “I’ve been so bad.” 

Haru smirked. “You don’t get to make demands, kitty.”- Rin whined and Haru thrust his fingers into his mouth –“Shut up,” he commanded. “I’m going to spank you ten times and you’re going to take it and count for me. Alright?” 

Rin nodded quickly and Haru removed his fingers from where they had been gagging Rin. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” He breathed the words almost reverently. Rin was certainly into this - Haru filed that information away for later. 

“Also,” Haru noted as an afterthought. “Your safewords are green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop, okay?”

“Yes, master.” Rin was quick to reply. “Will you spank me now?” He sounded so hopeful Haru almost wanted to laugh. It seemed Rin had been hiding this side from him for a while if he was so willing to openly beg, but Haru didn’t mind seeing it, he actually liked it a bit. 

With no further stalling, Haru drew his hand back, smirking at the intake of air from the man in his lap, and brought his hand down on Rin’s firm backside, relishing at the moan that he let out. 

“One.” Rin whispered and Haru nodded, pulling his arm back for another, earning him another moan. 

“Two.”

“Three.” This time it was more of a whimper and Rin gripped the sheets more tightly. 

“Four.” Haru could feel Rin’s cock pressing against his leg, painfully hard as Haru spanked him another time. 

“Five.” Haru had flicked the tail-like contraption out of the way and this time he brought his hand down on the plug, driving it further inside Rin, the maroon-haired one letting out a surprised shriek at the intensity of the plug rubbing up against his prostate. 

“Six.” A broke moan wobbled it’s way out of Rin’s mouth. His ass was red from the repeated hits and already becoming swollen, guaranteeing that it would later bruise. 

“Seven.”

“E-eight.” Rin was panting, his voice finally beginning to waver where it had been steady before. 

Haru paused his hand mid-air. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly. “We can stop or take a break if you need to.”

Rin shook his head. “No… no, keep going please. I want it.” 

He sounded so desperate and turned on that Haru complied, hitting him one more time. 

“N-nine.” His voice was cracking and it might have been the hottest thing that Haru had ever heard. 

“Ten!” Rin intoned the final number with a shout, body going limp and beginning to shake, collapsing into Haru’s lap. 

Haru rubbed little circles onto his lower back and whispered to his comfortingly. “You did so well, kitty. So good for your master. I think you’ve been punished enough, so I’ll give you a treat.”

Rin tilted his head, tear-stained cheeks now visible to Haru, causing something in him to jolt and his dick to twitch as he took in Rin’s wrecked appearance. 

“A treat?” Rin rasped hopefully. 

“Yes,” Haru confirmed, nodding. “You did so well, I’m going to eat your ass.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “Yes, please. Thank you, Master.” 

Haru flashed him a smirk. “Sit on my face.”

Rin nodded, eyes glinting in anticipation as he slowly pulled himself up and out of Haru’s lap, waiting for the other man to lie back before swinging his leg over and scooting up until his legs were on either side of Haru’s head. 

Haru gripped his waist and dragged a hand gently over Rin’s red cheek, causing him to whimper. Smirking, he pulled the buttplug contraption out and tossed it to the side, rubbing at Rin’s entrance with teasing fingers, rubbing gently at his entrance, earning a low whine. 

Rin’s legs caged his head in and Haru gripped his thighs, forcibly pulling him down. Rin gasped and nearly toppled over, landing with his face on Haru’s crotch and his ass on Haru’s face. 

Rin groaned and rubbed his cheek on the bulge pressing against Haru’s jeans, Haru instinctively bucking up into the sensation as he pressed his mouth against Rin’s entrance. Rin moaned unashamedly and mouthed at him through the denim, causing pricks of pleasure to trickle through Haru as he gently ran his tongue around the edge of Rin’s rim. Growing bolder as Rin began to loosen and open up to him, Haru began mercilessly tongue-fucking his hole, Rin crying out in pleasure as he buried his face in Haru’s crotch and held onto his thighs for dear life, shaking with the intensity of it. 

“Master. _Master_!” Rin repeated the title like a mantra, calling out as he quivered as Haru continued until _finally_ , Rin choked out a silent scream and came, shaking all the way through his orgasm until he finally collapsed bonelessly onto Haru’s stomach, giving Haru a perfect view of his red and open hole. 

For a moment, they lay there, Haru waiting for Rin to catch his breath. His dick was still achingly hard, but Rin rose unsteadily onto his forearms and unzipped Haru’s jeans and promptly swallowed him down. Haru cursed before moving to support him with his arms as Rin bobbed his head up and down Haru’s shaft, moaning around the thick cock that filled his throat. Finally, Haru came with a muffled curse and Rin relaxed, allowing the come to shoot into his mouth and then overflow out it, dribbling down onto Haru’s stomach to mix with Rin’s. 

Slowly, Rin scooted forward, turned around and sat upright so that he was perched on Haru’s lap, Haru gripped his legs to keep him from toppling over. 

“So.” Rin began with a wobbly smirk. “What did you think?” 

Haru barked a laugh and shoved him off, Rin squawking indignantly before collapsing onto the mattress. 

“It was good.” Haru whispered. “Maybe we could do it again sometime.”

Rin hummed in agreement. 

“But…” Haru started. 

“But?” Rin inquired. 

“Don’t wear the tail next time.”

Rin laughed. “Whatever master wants.”

They fell asleep like that, covered in come and limbs entangled, worn out and for now, content.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel more than a healthy amount of shame for having written this. If you read the whole thing... congratulations and I’m sorry.
> 
> I actually had the pause every few sentences to put my face in my hands and ask myself why I was doing this, but hey! At least I finished it!!
> 
> Please kudos and/or comment if you made it this far
> 
> Tumblr @somniabundant
> 
> (Also, if you just spanked someone don’t just lay there - go get them aloe vera and clean them off with a warm wash cloth and take care of them jfc Haru)


End file.
